Snow flake
by MY-LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: Olivia was dating a guy, but dumped him when she caught him in their bed with her best friend.I am also looking for a really good beta right now. Just let me know in the review.This one and someone new will be done in between the first time we touched.
1. Chapter 1

Story-Snow flake

Chapter-One

Summary- Olivia was dating a guy, but dumped him when she caught him in their bed with her best friend.

Olivia and her boyfriend Sunny Johnson have been going out for almost 6 months. Their six months anniversary was coming up two weeks from Monday.

She realized 3 months into the relationship that he was not what she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She loved Elliot more then anything or any man, she ever did.

However, he was married to Kathy Stabler, the past three months she realized how much time he spend away from home. However, she did bother to ask what was the matter because it was none of her business what went on in their personal life.

She walked into work ten minutes late today. "Your late Liv." Elliot said as he grinned.

"Good morning to you too." She as she went over and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Oww…witch." He said laughing.

"Don't call me a witch, cannot take a little hit." She smiled as she said that.

"Oh, shut up Olivia, how is your boyfriend?" he asked as Fin and Munch were laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Olivia asked giving them a stare.

"Nothing is funny, I was laughing at what Munch said." Fin said.

"Bullshit Fin, you are such a bad liar." Olivia said.

"My boyfriend is fine, can I talk to u on the roof Elliot." She said as he followed her to the roof.

"What did you need to talk about Olivia?" He asked, as he got closer to her.

"I have this feeling." She stated to him.

"What kind of feeling?" He asked he got even closer to her he thought she would back up but she did not. She closed the gap between them.

"Two weeks from now is our six months anniversary, but I feel betrayed some how." She said as she gave him a hug and buried her head in his chest.

"Why do you feel betrayed sweetie?" he asked as he lifted her chin up.

"I have that gut feeling that my boyfriend is cheating on me." She said. "I am also pregnant Elliot."

"How far along are you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I am almost a month," she said to him as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How is Kathy?"

"She is good, she wants you, her, and the oldest girls to kick it at the mall this weekend." He said.

"Have you ever felt the way I do?" she asked as she started to walk away.

"WAIT!" He said as he grabbed her by her arm.

"Yes, I have been feeling for the past three almost four months." He said as she turned around.

"That is how long it has been to for Me.," she said. "Do, you think she is cheating on you?"

"I do not know, but I do know is that she is more distant and not wanting to make love to me."

"Wow, that sucks!" she said. She walked over to Elliot and closed the cap between them again. "I just want you to know that I will always be here for you and I love you."

"I love you too Olivia, but we can not be together because we have partners, maybe when we find out if we are right about Kathy and Sunny." He said. "Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight after work?"

"Sure sounds great Elliot, let's finish up and we can stop by my house and get some comfortable clothes, same for you." She said as they went back down stairs to finish their work. They slipped back into their seats.

It was now 6:00 p.m. and they were finally done with their files for the day. Her and Elliot left for the day they stopped at Olivia's house to get some jeans, tank top, and some comfortable shoes on. Next they stopped at his place and he did they same besides a tank top.

"Hi, honey I will be back later, me and Olivia are going to go see a movie." He said as he left and they headed towards the movie.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked as they pulled into the movie parking lot.

"How about Fun with Dick and Jane, it is with Jim carry?" she asked as he went to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, you are such a gentle man." She said as she got out.

"Your welcome, that is how I was raised." He said as he opened the door to the movie place. They went in and Elliot bought their tickets for the movie. Then they went and stood in line to get some popcorn and an x-large soda to share.

A/N-Hi, I hope you enjoy my new story. Do not forget to drop a review or two. I also need a beta very bad my last one has some stuff going on. If you decide to beta for me please no flamers. I just need someone that will help in a constructive way. Just leave if want to help in the review.

Thank you I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story-Snow flake**

**Chapter-Two**

**A/N-This next chapter is especially for Freestler9125, and shakeahand55. Freestyler9125, here is the twist; I am going to put it in this chapter.**

**Shout outs**

**Dramawitsvu17****-Thank you for the review Jazzy, I hope you like this chapter**

**Shipper101****-Thank you for the review, I will send this to you after I send it to my beta, then she sends it back and I correct it as much as possible. Then I will send it to you, I rather be safer then sorry right?**

**Svu101****-Yeah, yeah, I know it is you; here is more, thank you for the review.**

**Stablerchic14****-Thank you for the review, I hope you review again in the future.**

**Shakeahand55****-I have my old beta back now, so that is cool, you have not updated in awhile, and I miss betaing for you. You should rent that one excellent movie. They will no be put through that much crap, maybe some but not as much, and yes I have noticed, it is starting to get to me. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this next chapter**

**Freestyler9125****-Thank you for the review, I think I will take you up on the twist. I love opinions, suggestions, and ideas.**

**Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan****-Thanks for the offer, but I have my old beta back. So I hope you continue to review. Thank you for the review, I also like new reviewers.**

**Ebony-Jayne****-Thank you for the review, I am glad you like it. I am sorry it took me so long to update this story.**

**Catwoman92****Thank you for the review, I am going to go back and change that, yeah I know he would not say that. I am also going to change that to.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi, honey I will be back later, me and Olivia are going to go see a movie." He said as he left and they headed towards the movie.

"What movie do you want to see?" he asked as they pulled into the movie parking lot.

"How about Fun with Dick and Jane, it is with Jim carry?" she asked as he went to the other side and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, you are such a gentle man." She said as she got out.

"Your welcome, which is how I was raised." He said as he opened the door to the movie place. They went in and Elliot bought their tickets for the movie. Then they went and stood in line to get some popcorn and an x-large soda to share.

Elliot bought the tickets and snacks, and then they went and sat in the theater and waited for the movie to start. Elliot reached over and held Olivia's hand; she turned and looked at him, with surprise and a big grin. He blushed at what he just done. "Oh, oh, um sorry." He said able to get the words about of his mouth, even through it felt so right.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked as she lifted the armrest and scooted closer to him. Olivia kissed him softly on the lips, until he put his hand around her neck and increased the pressure.

"I don't know what I am sorry about, but I think I am falling in love!" he said he was getting ready to kiss her again, when the movie started.

"The movie is starting sweetie." He held her hand.

"Okay, I think I am falling in love too, with a mad man!" she said as they both laughed.

"Okay she-women!" he said as she leaned against his chest, she was asleep in five minutes.

"Hey Olivia!" he said as he looked down and she was sleeping peaceful. He thought to him, "She looks so pretty asleep."

Olivia made him feel comfortable, at peace like the one, nothing could go wrong, but when he was with Kathy that was a different story. He fell out of love with her when he first laid eyes on her; she was so beautiful and different from Kathy. He realized when she kissed him they were meant to be together.

The only think stopping them was her boyfriend, and his wife. He wanted too spent the rest of his life with her, wake up next to her. He knew she was afraid of intimacy; this has been the longest she has ever been with someone.

She finally woke up as t he movie ended. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty," he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh shit, I slept through the movie!" she said he she got up real fast and got dizzy and fell back down in his lap. She looked him in the face and kissed him again. They both wanted more, but they knew it could not go any further then it already has.

"Don't worry we can come see it again, but I will make sure to sit a couple seats away from you." He said laughing, but the way she looked at him as if she was going to kill him.

"Just joking!" he said helping her up. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure sounds great, were do you want to go?" she asked him, as she was so busy staring at him that she run into the wall. He started laughing.

"That is not funny." She said laughing.

"Then why are you laughing? Are you okay babe?" he asked as he went over to her, and helped her up.


	3. attention reviewers

Hi how is everyone doing today? I am really sorry I have not updated in months. I have been really been going through a lot lately so I should update in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter so please be patient with me. I was going to update more this summer but a lot has been happing with me. I used to update a lot but I have not been feeling good. Then I had a lot of studying to do to pass my classes. In the fall I am taking 5 classes mon-fri.


	4. DEAR READERS

Dear Reader and reviewers,

I sorry for the inconvenient for me not writing for awhile I have been really busy with school, and I have been trying to get my final done. So I will be doing more updates and chapters as well this winter break so hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters and updates.

Sincerely

Nikki


	5. Chapter 5

Stories-all

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. I have been really busy and I have been having to many personal problems to concentrate on my fanfiction stories. Soory once again school driving me nuts because I am not enjoying it very much because I am stressed very much.

Sincerly sarah


End file.
